close to heart
by Black Is The Color
Summary: due to the fact that someone ids trying to kill them, inu-yasha and co decide to lay low for awhile- by going to kagome's time! unfortunatly for all fluffy-chan follows them and is now in the present time causing havoc! an odd mix of action and humour!
1. a deadly stanger

Ermmm.... ok. This is my first fanfic so give me a little slack. If this one  
  
turns out ok I may write more in the future but for now I'm just going to stick  
  
to one. I don't know how often I'll post so don't expect too much.  
  
Ok! Here it is!!! Close to heart! (pls don't laugh at the title, I couldn't  
  
think of anything else. *sigh*)  
  
PS: I don't own Inu-Yasha! He owns me! (and, unfortunately, the majority of my  
  
savings)  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
It was a hot and humid day in Feudal Japan. (come on ppl, have you EVER seen it  
  
rain there?) Summer was on the verge of ending and it seemed the sun was trying  
  
to get in as much scorching heat as possible before the new season.  
  
An odd group of travelers had stopped by the small trickle of an increasingly  
  
dry creek in the hopes of cooling off some before continuing their journey.   
  
Well, at least the majority of them were. A certain irritable hanyou was  
  
sulking in the highest branches possible of a large oak tree. (Note: I don't  
  
know if they have oak trees in Japan, please excuse my lack of knowledge) He  
  
was glaring daggers at a pretty black haired girl who was kneeling by the creek,  
  
washing her face in the cool, clean water. He had just been sat repeatedly and  
  
was feeling rather bitter about it. His irritation increased as a shorthaired  
  
Buddhist monk approached the kneeling girl and gave her an affectionate grope on  
  
the bottom.  
  
  
  
"HETAII!" she screamed slapping the monk.  
  
  
  
An ungodly sized boomerang appeared, seemingly out of nowhere and hit the monk  
  
in the head, knocking him unconscious. The hanyou smirked; at least he didn't  
  
have to protect Kagome from lecherous monks. No, she could do that all on her  
  
own.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kagome looked down at the unconscious monk and sighed. Sango emerged from the  
  
bushes just in time to catch her returning boomerang. She lightly prodded  
  
Miroku with the toe of her sandal and made a sound of disgust.  
  
  
  
"Lech," she muttered looking hopelessly at Kagome.  
  
Kamgome shrugged at looked up at the brooding Inu-Yasha. She was sorry she had  
  
sat him. Although she sometimes did take sadistic pleasure in it, she had just  
  
been trying to stop him from killing Shippo. The poor little kitsune was still  
  
sitting on the ground, quivering from his near encounter with death. Kiara lay  
  
beside him, presently sleeping, somehow oblivious to everything around her.  
  
Kamgome took off her pack and set it on the ground, deciding that this place was  
  
as good as any to have lunch. She took out the last of the food she had brought  
  
from home and laid it out on a large checkered picnic blanket.  
  
This seemed to have a magically reviving affect on the group. Shippo stopped  
  
cowering and began to hover over Kagome's shoulder, bouncing on the balls of his  
  
feet.  
  
"Is it ready yet?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Is it ready yet?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Is it ready yet?"  
  
"NO!"  
  
Miroku immediately regained consciousness and watched Kagome's progress with  
  
hungry eyes. Sango forgot her anger long enough to kneel down beside him. (Very  
  
cautiously though, and out of groping range) The food seemed to have a magnetic  
  
effect on everyone.  
  
Well, almost everyone.  
  
"Inu-Yasha! Come down and eat!" the girl called to the sullen hanyou.  
  
"Make me wench!" he shouted back.  
  
Kagome suppressed the urge to tell him to sit. "All right then, I guess I'll  
  
given all this great RAMEN to Shippo!"  
  
The hanyou was instantly at her side. "What ramen?" he asked, somewhat  
  
cautiously.  
  
The girl mocked surprise, "I thought you didn't want any"  
  
The half demon smirked, "Well it beats your cooking"  
  
"OSUWARI! OSUWARI! OSUWARI!"  
  
Inu-Yasha cursed as his face met the dirt.  
  
WHOOMPH!  
  
WHOOMPH!  
  
WHOOMPH!!!!  
  
The clearing was silent. Kagome sighed. Sitting down on the checkered blanket  
  
she began to eat her lunch. The others followed suit. Inu-Yasha remained lying  
  
motionless on the ground.  
  
"If Inu-Yasha's dead can I have his food?" Shippo asked through a mouth full of  
  
noodles.  
  
Kagome shrugged, "I don't see why not."  
  
The hanyou raised his face from the dirt long enough to give the kinsune a  
  
menacing glare.  
  
Shippo gulped and left the half demon's food alone.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Once lunch was done the "merry" group once again began to travel.  
  
Inu-Yasha stormed ahead, refusing to look back at the rest of them or even  
  
acknowledge their presence. Sango was giving Miroku dark looks. As they had  
  
been packing up lunch, he had sure to get a good grope in. He was now sporting  
  
a large bump on his head and a sullen look on his face. Shippo what floating  
  
along behind them in his pink blob form, (what DO you call that??) occasionally  
  
gnawing randomly and people's heads and being as annoying as possible. Funnily  
  
enough, he hadn't been grating Inu-Yasha though. Perhaps even Shippo wasn't  
  
that stupid.  
  
She treats me like a bloody lap dog! He fumed to himself If she tells me to  
  
sit one more time I swear I'll-  
  
"Inu-Yasha Sit!"  
  
Inu-Yasha face once again met dirt. He sat up from his face plant, infuriated.   
  
"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Kagome pointed. An arrow was sticking into the tree right behind him right  
  
where his head had been two seconds before.  
  
"I just saved you from becoming a hanyou shish kabob!" she said, visibly shaken.  
  
Inu-Yasha had already drawn out he tetasugia and was looking around for the  
  
person who had shot the arrow. He didn't know what a shish kabob was, but he  
  
had a feeling that it was not a good thing. He would have to thank Kagome  
  
later. Maybe.  
  
A rustling came from the bushes, followed by a woman's laughter. A tall, elfin  
  
looking woman emerged from the underbrush smiling sweetly.  
  
She was donned in a long purple cloak and a light blue, slightly medieval dress.   
  
Her long blond hair tumbled down to her waist, contrasting beautifully with her  
  
large violet eyes. She was without a doubt the most beautiful woman Inu-Yasha  
  
had ever seen. Yet somehow under all that sweet innocent beauty she held a  
  
slightly sinister look.  
  
Miroku stepped forward and knelt in front of her, "Would you like the honor of  
  
bearing my-"  
  
WHACK!  
  
Hiraikotsu sped forward and added another lump the poor monks head. "You never  
  
learn!"  
  
The elfin girl notched another arrow to the bow she held. "I heard that a half  
  
breed named Inu-Yasha who was carrying the shikon shards was coming my way. I  
  
had to see if the rumors were true." She smiled somewhat menacingly, "and I see  
  
that they are." She aimed the arrow at the hayou's chest. "Unless you want to  
  
spend another fifty years pegged to a tree I suggest you give them to me."  
  
oookay..... i think this first chapter turned out rather well. Please review!   
  
i want to know what you guys think! question, comments death threats! email me   
  
@ suicide_for_dummies@hotmail.com 


	2. battle for the shards

Chapter 2  
  
WAhahah! my secand chapter! i feel unbelievably proud! please r&r i would be much obliged!  
  
questions, comments, sugestions and death threats. also my new e-mail is   
  
suicide_for_dummies@hotmail.com  
  
  
  
Inu-Yasha stiffened at this mention of his past. His eyes blazed hatred at the  
  
woman who stood before him.  
  
  
  
Kagome had drawn out her own bow and was pointing the notched arrow at the  
  
woman. "Just try it."  
  
  
  
The rest of the group took battle stances as well. Sango had somehow already  
  
managed to change into her amour. (How DOES she do that?!) She aimed  
  
Hiraikotsu, ready to throw. with a burst of flame Kiara changed to her larger form a growl  
  
rising deep in her throat and Miroku's fingers hovered above the beads that were wrapped  
  
around his hand. Shippo was, well, hiding behind Kagome.  
  
  
  
"It appears your outnumbered," Inu-Yasha smirked.  
  
  
  
The woman raised one prettily arched eyebrow at the hanyou, "Am I now?"  
  
  
  
Her pretty face suddenly changed. It seemed to melt and reform until another  
  
person stood before them.  
  
  
  
Kikyo.  
  
  
  
Inu-Yasha stiffened.  
  
"WAHHHH! Not her again" Shippo cried, cowering behind Kagome.  
  
  
  
But it couldn't be her. The woman was using an illusion. This infuriated the  
  
hanyou. Even more so, how did she know about his past? About Kikyo?  
  
  
  
The half demon raised the tetisugia and slashed it downward, "nice try witch!"  
  
But then the face changed again, it wasn't Kikyo standing in front of him, it  
  
was Kagome. Inu-Yasha hesitated, and the mere two seconds cost him. The woman  
  
released the arrow.  
  
  
  
It was the pain all over again, history repeating it's self. The arrow went  
  
through his chest and into the tree behind him.  
  
  
  
"INU-YASHA!" A voice screamed. Kagome was instantly at his side. But she had  
  
shot him, had'nt she? He was having trouble thinking. Kikyo had shot him. No,  
  
that was last time. He looked up at the woman who had shot the arrow. She was  
  
changing again. Her body melded and reformed until an enourmas demon shoot in  
  
her place.  
  
  
  
She resmled a giant spider, only she was bright red and seemed to have too many  
  
legs. She towered above them like some monstrous nightmare.  
  
  
  
"History repeats it's self, half breed" she laughed in a menacing voice.   
  
"falling in love with mortals has always been your family's downfall."  
  
  
  
She began to scuttle towards Kagome, a hungry look in her huge red eyes, "Once  
  
I have the shards I will make you watch me kill her!"  
  
  
  
"Inu-Yasha!" Kagome cried and tired to remove the arrow from his chest. It  
  
wouldn't budge. The half demon tried to move, to tell her to run, but it was all   
  
beginning to go dark.  
  
  
  
Kagome…  
  
  
  
Hiraikotsu sped forward and whacked the approaching demon.  
  
  
  
"Kagome run!" Sango cried, catching the boomerang as it returned to her.  
  
  
  
"But Inu-Yasha-" The girl tried once again fruitlessly to remove the arrow.  
  
  
  
"Run!"  
  
  
  
Yes... Run Kagome, run while you still can...  
  
  
  
The world went black for Inu-Yasha.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Inu-Yasha! Kagome pulled on the arrow but it would not budge. The spider demon  
  
seemed to have recovered from the Sango's attack and was once again advancing  
  
towards her.  
  
  
  
A strong wind picked up as Kazaana came into play. Miroku had removed the  
  
beads and glove from his hand and was attempting to suck the demon into his  
  
void. Kagome wrapped her arms around the unconscious Inu-Yasha to avoid being  
  
sucked in along with the unfortunate foliage and the occasional tree that were  
  
being drawn into the monks hand.  
  
  
  
"Inu-Yasha... Wake up!"  
  
  
  
The void didn't seem to be working. Although everything else in the forest  
  
seemed to be flying towards the Buddhist's hand, the demon was not. Sweat  
  
popped up on Miroku's brow as he struggled to keep using Kazaana but Kagome knew  
  
it was hard work. The monk was tiring.  
  
  
  
Seeing this, Sango leapt forward, sword drawn. Kiara flew beside her, roaring.   
  
Sango slashed downward at the demon, driving her blade into it's back. The creature cried   
  
in furry and reared up on it's hind legs in an attempt to knock the demon exterminator off.   
  
When this proved ineffective it reached up with one out it's many legs and struck her  
  
with all it's might.  
  
  
  
Sango uttered a little cry as she flew though the air and smacked into a tree.   
  
She landed on the ground and lay motionless.  
  
  
  
"SANGO-CHAN!!!!" Kagome cried.  
  
  
  
Kiara attempted to injure the demon but the spider ignored her, acting like   
  
the cat demon was no more than an annoying fly.  
  
  
  
"Fox fire!"  
  
  
  
In one last attempt to defeat the demon Shippo had leapt forward and was  
  
attempting to use his magic, the demon didn't even flinch. Instead it set it's  
  
sights on the tiny kitsune.  
  
  
  
"It is death to oppose me!" the spider demon cried triumphantly.  
  
  
  
Miroku attempted to stop her with his staff but was knocked aside. The demon  
  
loomed over Shippo.  
  
  
  
Kagome looked around in panic. None of her friends could beat this demon! Her  
  
eyes fell on the tetesugia still clasped in the unconscious Inu-Yasha's hand.   
  
It was their only hope. She took the steel-cleaving fang from the sleeping hanyou.   
  
It was heavy but she would manage. She took a deep breath and faced the demon. It was   
  
up to her.  
  
  
  
The sword instantly transformed. The rusty blade became the true weapon that  
  
it was intended to be. Kagome could feel it's power pulsing through her hands.  
  
  
  
This is for you Inu-Yasha  
  
  
  
Kagome lunged forward and swung.  
  
The blade imbedded it's self in the spider's scaly red hide. She pulled it  
  
out. Bright green blood poured from the wound. The demon screamed and whirled to face   
  
her.  
  
"The sword! it burns! Why can a mere mortal hurt me?!" she swung at Kagome, trying  
  
to knock the sword from her hands. kagome ducked and swung again, more green gore flowed   
  
out, covering her. If it had been any other time she would have cared. The demon screamed   
  
and writhed. Again and again she swung. Her arms were on fire and the demons screams rang   
  
in her ears. The only thing on her mind was Inu-Yasha. This monster had hurt Inu-Yasha.   
  
She hacked on it until with one final blood-curling scream the demonit died.  
  
  
  
Kagome lowered the sword, panting. She looked down at her creation of green  
  
gore and red flesh and felt nothing. Only exhaustion.  
  
  
  
She turned to Inu-Yasha, still unconscious. Was he dead? She half ran, half  
  
stumbled to where he lay pinned to the tree. He looked dead.  
  
  
  
But he was like this before.  
  
  
  
Tentatively, as if he might bite, she touched one slime covered hand to his  
  
cheek. He was so cold.  
  
  
  
Was he so cold before?  
  
  
  
She couldn't remember.  
  
  
  
"Inu-Yasha..." She could feel tears brimming in her eyes. "Inu-Yasha!"  
  
  
  
She tried to take out the arrow but fatigue and emotional drainage made her  
  
weak.  
  
  
  
She had to get the arrow out.  
  
  
  
She looked around for Miroku. The monk had rushed to Sango's side and was  
  
checking to make sure she was ok. He was cradling her head in his arms, a  
  
concerned look on his face. Seeing Kagome's glance he smiled weakly, "Lady  
  
Sango will be fine." He said reassuringly. She just got stunned."  
  
  
  
As if on cue, Sango's eyes fluttered open. Seeing that the monk was so close  
  
she got the wrong idea and slapped him on reflex.  
  
  
  
She stood up, somewhat shakily and glared daggers at the monk, "Taking advantage   
  
of me while I'm unconscious! You have no shame!"  
  
  
  
Kagome stepped in for the monk, "he was only making sure you were allright!"  
  
  
  
Sango looked at Miroku skeptically, but decided to let the subject drop.   
  
She turned to Kagome, "what about Inu-Yasha? Is he alright?  
  
  
  
Kagome felt her heart drop, "I don't know. I think the arrows got a spell on   
  
it, just like when Kikyo shot him but I can't pull it out. I need you guys to help me."   
  
  
  
She felt something pull on her pant leg, Shippo looked up at her with tears in his  
  
eyes. "Kagome? Inu-Yasha's not going to die, is he?"   
  
  
  
Kagome tried to smile, "I don't know Shippo"  
  
  
  
The group walked back over to the tree Inu-Yasha was pinned to and with their   
  
combined strength mange to get the arrow out. Free of the arrow, the hanyou slumped towards   
  
the ground. Kagome caught him and held him close.  
  
  
  
"Inu-Yasha?"  
  
  
  
The half demon didn't move.  
  
  
  
"Inu-Yasha!?"  
  
  
  
Is he… Dead?   
  
  
  
No, he couldn't be! Kagome had seen him take way worse than this and not even flinch!   
  
How could an arrow-?  
  
  
  
"INU-YASHA WAKE UP GODDAMIT!!!!!"  
  
  
  
The hanyou stayed still.   
  
Kagome could feel the tears glistening in her eyes. She pressed her face into his   
  
fire rat kimono and cried.  
  
"Oi wench, why are you crying?"  
  
  
  
Kagome looked down at the hanyou in her arms. His bright amber eyes were no  
  
longer closed but looking at her questioningly.  
  
  
  
"Inu-Yasha! Your alive!"  
  
  
  
Kagome hugged him, thanking whatever gods looked out for hanyous and  
  
reincarnated shrine maidens.  
  
  
  
Inu-Yasha pulled himself out of Kagome's death grip and stood up unsteadily.   
  
He looked at what was left of the demon and feh'ed.  
  
  
  
"If I hadn't thought she was you I would've toasted her at the start."  
  
  
  
Kagome opened her mouth to speak but Sango intervened, "that's not fair  
  
Inu-Yasha! Kagome saved all our lives just now! You should be thanking her!"  
  
  
  
Inu-Yasha feh'ed again and turned his back to them. It took a moment for  
  
Kagome to understand. Being shot with an arrow again had brought back painful  
  
memories for him and he was using anger to mask them.  
  
  
  
"Inu-Yasha…" she started to step towards him but stopped. He surprised her  
  
when he spoke again.  
  
  
  
"That demon was very powerful, admittedly, but it wasn't alone. It was sent."  
  
  
  
"By who?" Miroku asked, "Naraku?"  
  
  
  
Inu-Yasha shook his head, "I would have smelt it."  
  
  
  
"Sesumaru?" Kagome suggested.  
  
  
  
Inu-Yasha shook his head again, "No, my brother doesn't own anyone so  
  
powerful." Her said brother like someone would say a swearword. Kagome sighed,  
  
knowing that the half demon's family was even more dysfunctional up than her own.  
  
  
  
"Then who? " Sango asked, "another demon?"  
  
  
  
"Oh great, just what we need!" Shippo cried in dismay, "someone else trying to  
  
kill us!"  
  
  
  
Kagome patted the kitsune reassuringly, "Do you think so?" she asked Inu-Yasha.  
  
The half demon shrugged, "Wish I knew."  
  
  
  
"well i'm glad your ok." She smiled  
  
Inu-yasha shruuged and feh'ed.  
  
But kagome knew that he was glad too.  
  
Yes! Another chapter in the bag! Wahahahahah- *cough cough* ack! (Begins to  
  
choke on sun chips) sooo that's why my mom won't let me eat on the computer…  
  
Ah well! Please review!!!!!! Pleeeease! I NEED reviews! (Oh god, I sound sooo  
  
desperate!) Questions, comments, suggestions and death threats! Email me @  
  
suicide_for_dummies@hotmail.com  
  
Ps: you did'nt think this last chpter was too mushy did you? i tried to keep the   
  
fuff to a bare minumum. I hope you guys liked my battle scene, I tried really hard   
  
on that! REVEIW!!!! 


	3. A vacation?

Chapter 3  
  
Weee! Another chapter! This fan fiction has taken over my life!(not that I had  
  
one to begin with but…) so anyway with no further ado here it is!  
  
I DO NOT own Inu-Yasha! Someday I will learn to accept that fact, but until then  
  
I am in denial. *Puts hand over ears* I can't hear you na na na na na na!  
  
I need a life  
  
Maybe when I'm done this I'll go look for one on eBay.  
  
I sold my soul for a manga  
  
I have no soul, but I now, at least, have Inu-Yasha number five.  
  
Like I said, I need a life  
  
And the money to buy number six  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"A vacation?" Inu-Yasha stared at Kagome incredulously.  
  
  
  
"Why not?" The miko said defiantly. "We could all use a break from  
  
shard hunting, and you said yourself that that creature was sent by somebody  
  
obviously trying to kill us. Maybe it would be best if we lay low for awhile."  
  
  
  
"A break! We can't take a break! We need to find more shards."  
  
  
  
Kagome sighed, "Inu-Yasha, there's more to life than shard hunting."  
  
  
  
  
  
Inu-Yasha looked genuinely surprised, "Like what?"  
  
  
  
Kagome sighed and began to count off on her fingers, "Like school, and cookies,  
  
shopping and…" She looked at the hanyou.  
  
  
  
"Feh."  
  
  
  
She began to pout, "Oh don't be such a wet blanket! It'll be fun!"  
  
  
  
"Feh," he repeated.  
  
  
  
"It's agreed then," Kagome said brightly, standing up, "We're going on a  
  
vacation!"  
  
  
  
"Oi Kagome?"  
  
  
  
"What?" she looked at Inu-Yasha irritably.  
  
  
  
"What is a vacation?"  
  
  
  
Kagome sweat dropped. "You mean to say you've been arguing with me for the  
  
last ten minutes about it and you don't even know what it is!?"  
  
  
  
"Not a clue."  
  
  
  
Kagome mentally counted to thirty before continuing. "A vacation is when you  
  
go somewhere and relax for a few days. No fighting, no killing demons and no  
  
shard hunting."  
  
  
  
Inu-Yasha looked at her like she was insane, "Where's the fun in that!?"  
  
  
  
Kagome stuck out her tongue, "You really need a life."  
  
  
  
"I need a life! This was your blasted idea!"  
  
  
  
They were silent for a moment, both glaring at each other. Kagome was trying  
  
hard to suppress the urge to tell him to sit.  
  
  
  
"Say we did go on this 'vacation' of yours," the hanyou said cautiously, "Where  
  
would we go?"  
  
  
  
Kagome instantly brightened, "My world of course."  
  
  
  
"Your world!?"  
  
  
  
The miko nodded, "I know you've been there before, but the others haven't and I  
  
thought it might be… fun. I could show you guys around and you could meet my  
  
friends."  
  
  
  
"Have you asked your mother about this?"  
  
  
  
Kagome sweat dropped again, "Ummm… No, but I'm sure it'll be ok. It's only a  
  
week after all." She looked at him pleadingly, "pleeease?"  
  
  
  
The half-demon shrugged, "See if I care."  
  
  
  
"Yay!" Kagome hugged him, "Thank you!"  
  
  
  
Inu-Yasha pushed her away, "You have to tell the others though,  
  
and I am NOT babysitting Shippo while we're there."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Your time?" Shippo was practically leaping in the air in excitement. "When do  
  
we leave?!"  
  
  
  
"Tomorrow," Kagome said, smiling. "If everyone wants to go that is."  
  
  
  
"I would be honored to come to your time, Kagome-Chan," Miroku said.  
  
  
  
"Me too," Sango smiled, "I think we could all use the break." Kiara mewed her  
  
agreement.  
  
  
  
Kagome grinned, "Great! It's all settled then!"  
  
  
  
"Ahem!"  
  
  
  
Kagome turned, Inu-Yasha stood in the doorway of Kaede's hut, glaring  
  
menacingly.  
  
  
  
"Oi! Wench! I never agreed to come to your stupid vacation. I said 'maybe.'  
  
  
  
Kagome was getting more than fed up with his stubbornness. "If you don't like  
  
it stay here than! I'd be more than glad to go without you!"  
  
  
  
Inu-Yasha snorted, "Fine bitch"  
  
  
  
"SIT!"  
  
  
  
WHOOMPH!  
  
  
  
Kagome looked down at the hanyou, who was currently having a lovely  
  
conversation with the dirt floor of Kaede's hut. (not to mention teaching it  
  
some lovely new colorful language)  
  
  
  
"Your sooo… Sooo… Obstinate!" With that she stormed out of the hut.  
  
  
  
Miroku looked down at the sprawled hanyou, "I think she likes you."  
  
  
  
"Shut up lech."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sesshomaru sat in a tree outside the hut. He had heard every word of the  
  
conversation. (Horrible eavesdropper!) He had always known the girl was not from  
  
this land but from another world?  
  
  
  
Perhaps I can use this to my advantage. What if I were to follow them…  
  
  
  
It was an amusing thought. Inu-Yasha would never expect his brother to be in  
  
the girl's time and it might just give him the edge he needed in a battle.  
  
  
  
But how to get to this world?   
  
  
  
He could follow them. They were leaving tomorrow, weren't they?  
  
  
  
It was a possibility.  
  
And once in the girl's world he would kill Inu-Yasha and put an end to this  
  
sibling rivalry that had plagued him for so long.  
  
Your life is mine, half-breed (Oooh! How terribly sinister! Fluffy enters the  
  
story! *Proud smile* WAHAH! *Cough cough* sorry children, I was eating sun chips  
  
again. I really think their out to get me. That's ummm. The fourth attempt on  
  
my life today?) srry, back to the story.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sunny little Kagome wasn't feeling so sunny at the moment. She sat at the edge  
  
of a small pond at glared at the water's slightly murky surface.  
  
  
  
Why does he have to be so bloody difficult!  
  
  
  
She sighed and threw a rock into the water, causing ripples to glide across the  
  
surface.  
  
  
  
Damn him  
  
  
  
She did one of those "oh my life used to be so normal" reflection thingies  
  
before standing up and walking back to the village.  
  
  
  
Inu-Yasha was going on a vacation.  
  
Whether he liked it or not.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Umm.. That's all for now folks, hopefully I'll update soon. Not that anyone  
  
cares, because no one actually reads my crap but ah well sala V (that was  
  
supposed to be French by the way, I just can't spell, and unfortunately my spell  
  
check doesn't cover other languages)  
  
Sorry about the dismally short chapter, but I thought that was a good place to  
  
end it. I know the humors getting weak but hopefully it will get better when  
  
they get into Kagome's world (smiles evilly) just you wait and see.  
  
Please… for the love of god (that cruel merciless bastard who loves to laugh at  
  
me) REVIEW!!!!!!!!  
  
Review=happy author=me NOT committing suicide=updates=happy readers (even though  
  
they're invisible readers because no one actually reads this story).  
  
Do any of the invisible readers actually read my rants? 


End file.
